Gifts Rachel and Kirsty received in RM
At the end of each ''Rainbow Magic'' set, after Rachel and Kirsty help their fairy friends, they often receive special gifts as thanks for helping in their adventures. Below is a list of all the gifts the girls are known to have received. Main Series Rainbow Fairies *A glass dome with each Rainbow Fairy symbol. Weather Fairies *This is the first series where the girls get their lockets of fairy dust from Queen Titania. *Kirsty gets a new weather vane. Party Fairies *a fairy party bag with a CD of fairy music, sparkly lip balm, a piece of cake, jewellery boxes, some sweets, a bracelet and playing cards Jewel Fairies *Rings studded with jewels. Pet Keeper Fairies *Charm bracelets with charms shaped like the fairies pets. Fun Day Fairies *Kites. Petal Fairies *Rainbow-colored flower garlands. Dance Fairies *A day of dance with the fairies. Sporty Fairies *All-access pass for the Fairyland Olympics. Music Fairies *Magical, musical players (MP3 players) Magical Animal Fairies *A party. Green Fairies *Magical seeds that will grow into trees. Ocean Fairies *Mini version of the Magical Golden Conch Shell. Twilight Fairies *Pillows filled with the fairies twilight dust. Princess Fairies *New ballgowns. Pop Star Fairies *The girls get to go up on stage at the Fairyland Music Festival and Rainspell Festival Fashion Fairies *Tyra the Dress Designer Fairy fixes their clothes which go on to win the Fashion Contest. Sweet Fairies *Kirsty gets a new birthday cake with figures that look like the Sweet Fairies (replacing the cake Jack Frost had stolen). Baby Animal Rescue Fairies *A party in Fairyland, as well as receiving badges for doing such hard work at Wild Woods. Fairytale Fairies *The girls get to keep the Fairies' Book of Fairy-tales. Storybook Fairies *The girls are granted access to the Fairyland Library. Friendship Fairies *A fairy-shaped charm each. Baby Farm Animal Fairies * ??? Candy Land Fairies * ??? Funfair Fairies *??? Holiday Specials *Holly the Christmas Fairy: A fairy doll for the top of the tree. *Summer the Holiday Fairy: New swimming costumes. *Chrissie the Wish Fairy: Star--studded diaries. *Kylie the Carnival Fairy: Mini carousel. *Flora the Fancy Dress Fairy: Flora's magic made the girls harps turn real! *Shannon the Ocean Fairy: A luau and rings. *Mia the Bridesmaid Fairy: Charm anklets. *Trixie the Halloween Fairy: Sweet Jars. *Destiny the Pop Star Fairy: Gilt-carved star studded hand mirrors. *Juliet the Valentine Fairy: Red heart-shaped necklaces. *Florence the Friendship Fairy: Friendship bracelet to each girl. *Emma the Easter Fairy: Easter baskets filled with colourful eggs and a gold egg with a twirling figure, which is Emma! *Natalie the Christmas Stocking Fairy: New stockings. *Tamara the Tooth Fairy: Only Kirsty gets a present, which is her tooth transformed into a ring! *Angelica the Angel Fairy: She gives the girls a fairy doll, for a poorly girl in hospital. *Jennifer the Babysitter Fairy: She decorates Lily and Tom's lanterns. *Nicki the Holiday Camp Fairy: friendship bracelets. *Carly the Schoolfriend Fairy: Charm bracelets. *Robyn the Christmas Party Fairy: attending a fairy party. *Lila and Myla the Twins Fairies: A necklace like Lila and Myla's. *Fizz the Fireworks Fairy: Rachel gets a golden sparkler charm on a chain which she gives to a girl. *Elsa the Mistletoe Fairy: Golden hair bands with mistletoe beads. *Michelle the Winter Wonderland Fairy: Rings that make it snow whenever. One-Offs: *Kate the Royal Wedding Fairy: Rose-smelling corsages. *Elizabeth the Jubilee Fairy: A surprise where the girls go onto a passenger boat to join in the Diamond Jubilee river pageant! Category:Lists Category:Trivia Category:Pages